Just Like Lily
by hplovesme
Summary: A tale of loss, learning, and love as Harry sees a new Ginny. But who does she look like? Majo HG with side HPGW HGRW Review!
1. Who does she look like?

Just Like Lily

A/– Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice when it comes to reviews! I would really appreciate hearing what you think of the beginning of my story, and I hope you like it!

R and R!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be hurrying up on the 6th book, not writing fanfiction.

The eerie silence was ringing in his ears, but he couldn't bring himself to silence it. He sighed and rolled over, trying to stop the sunlight from reaching his pained, but beautiful, green eyes.

Harry James Potter had been like this for a week and a half. Trapped in the hell- hole of his home at the Dursley's, he only ventured outside his four walls for meals and a rare trip to the loo (A/N I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, but I'm not from England! Sp?). The rest of his time was left to think about the tasks that lie ahead of him. Less than a month ago, Harry had been informed by his beloved headmaster that he was either to kill the most evil wizard ever, and save the world, or be killed by him and let the world come to and end. On top of that, his godfather had died at the hands of one of the evil wizard's followers.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear away the depressing thoughts.. Trying to distract himself, he glanced over at the calendar to his right, which, as usual, marked the days until he would return to his one true home, Hogwarts.

Hogwarts- usually the thought of his school would bring back happy memories of good times, but ever since his godfather's death, all he saw was a giant black dog, watching him by the Quidditch pitch.. Heart sinking, he was consumed in thoughts about his deceased godfather, Harry was quite surprised when there was a knock on the window, and in came a extremely small, hyper owl, named Pig.

Eagerly, forgetting temporarily about his sadness, Harry snatched Pig out of the air, in which he had been flying madly around like the insane owl he is. The note he was carrying said:

Harry,

Mom says that tomorrow you get to come to the Burrow! Fred, George and I will come pick you up tomorrow at 2. I can't wait to see you!

Hope the muggles are treating you well,

Harry looked down, expecting to see Ron's messy signature, but found the equally as messy signature of Ginny Weasley. His stomach flipped at the thought of seeing her tomorrow, but he put the thought out of his mind. Reading the letter again, Harry's spirits soared. He would finally be around his friends, his true family. But thoughts of family meant thoughts of Sirius, and that happy feeling went away as quick as it came.

Sitting on the steps, Harry awaited the arrival of Fred, George, and Ginny, while constantly checking his trunk for all of his supplies. After making absolutely sure that he had everything he needed, he continued to think about the same thing he had been thinking ever since he had had that funny feeling in his stomach yesterday, at the thought of Ginny. It was the same feeling he used to have when he saw Cho, only, this felt a little different. A little stronger, maybe. But why was he having this feeling? He didn't fancy Ginny, or did he? It would explain the desire he was having to see her once again. 'It's probably just because she helped so much with the Department of Mysteries last year...', he began to reassure himself, but the thought of the Department of Mysteries had him back to his normal, depressive state.

He didn't have time to dwell, however, because just then the doorbell rang. Harry scrambled to his feet, slightly queasy at the prospect of seeing Ginny, and opened the door.

Harry was surprised at what he saw. Standing before him was Ginny, but not the Ginny he had come to recognize. This Ginny was grown up, and looked nothing like the small and fragile girl he had saved from the Chamber. Aside from that, she looked very familiar, but he couldn't place who she looked like.

"Harry, are you feeling ok?" Came the concerned voice of Ginny Weasley, snapping him back into reality.

"Y...yea." He managed to choke out, stumbling over his words.

"Are you sure? Your face is flushed, and your burning up!" She said putting a hand on his forehead.

Her hand on his face wasn't really helping his concentrate, but he was able to say, in a slightly stabler voice, "Yea, Gin, I'm, I'm fine."

"Well, alright" She said in a disbelieving voice. With one slightly cheerier, she said "Let's get your trunk into the car, shall we?"

Harry just noticed the brand new car parked in the Dursley's driveway.

"Present from Dumbledore." She said, answering his unasked question. "He seemed to think we needed one. Now help me pull, I can't do it all by myself." She was standing by his trunk, trying desperately than move it more the a foot at a time.

"Here." Offered Harry, lifting it easily. He had become a lot stronger over the years, because of quidditch. "Let's go," he urged, but Ginny was starring at him with this kind of glazed look in her eyes. "Ginny!" he said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh", she said going very red. "Well, let's go", she said, quickly recovering.

He put the trunk in the car, and slid next to Ginny, and said hello to Fred and George, who were in the front seats. And for the first time in a while, with his thigh brushing Ginny's, speeding away to one of his favorite places in the world, he was happy.


	2. Deep, Mad, True, Endless Love

**Chapter 2 Deep, Mad, True, Endless - Love**

Ginny Weasley, with her flowing red hair lying across her back, lay in the field, watching Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley enjoy Quidditch. She would have played, but right now, she just felt like watching them, or more watching Harry. See, Ginny Weasley had been in love with Harry Potter since the end of her 1st year. Since the time Percy went off to school, her mother had told her the tales of Harry Potter, and how he had saved the wizarding world. At first she had just a silly crush, but then he saved her from the Chamber. When she thought all hope was lost, she came back to consciousness to see him above her, holding her hand in his bloody one, nearing death. A miracle had saved him, but she would never forget how he would have given up his life for her. And, as result, she fell deeply, truly, madly, endlessly in love with the bravest boy in the world.

From 2nd year through 3rd, she acted like she had in 1st. She was klutzy, mumbled over her words, and blushed if he acknowledged her presence. Then her brain told her to move on, and so she tried. She told everyone she had moved on, dated other boys, and mastered her cursed Weasley blush. But even though her mind told her to move on, her heart wouldn't come. It was in the hands of a boy, who didn't even know what love was.

And now, with her going into 5th year, Harry had saved the world a whopping 4 times, causing her to fall deeper and deeper under his spell. But she loved and watched him from a distance, always keeping her blush and stammer in tact, and appearing as if she didn't care. When, really, she wanted to be loved, and the only one who could really loved her was him.

She sighed. It was all to depressing. So she decided to go back to thinking about Harry being here. Before his arrival, she had been very worried about him. After all, he had just lost Sirius, his one parent-like figure, and was sure to fall in a depression. She knew this all, the quidditch playing and friendly conversations were all an act, that he was really dying inside. But, she was determined not to let him slip away, and when Ginny Weasley put her mind to something, she accomplished it. So she had gone to pick him up, and it had gone rather smoothly. Well, except for that one time when she had accidently glanced at his arms muscles, and started to practically drool. But, luckily, Harry was almost as dense as Ron, so he probably didn't think much of it. Harry had also acted a little weird, with him stammering over his words. But she didn't think much of it, she would always be Ron's little sister to Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he was walking toward, Quidditch being done for the day.

" Hey Gin,"

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" Gin, she loved it when he called her that.

"Well, I have an idea.." Harry began.

" I guess there's a first for everything," Ginny joked.

" Very funny," he said, with a small smile playing on his lips, " It's about Ron and Hermione."

" Oh? How so?" She asked, becoming more interested.

"Well, we all know they like each other.." he paused, for Ginny had snorted, for it was the most obvious thing in the world. " I know, so I've decided we have to do something about it."

" Like sneak behind their backs and set them up?" Smiled Ginny.

" Exactly. Partners in crime?"

" Of course." Giggled Ginny, and they shook on it. Harry kept his hand entwined in Ginny's, and though it was just a friendly gesture, Ginny, felt as if, for the first time in a while, she was happy.

**A/N I hoped you liked it! I worked very hard on this chapter, I've been so busy and I've had a writers block for ever! Giant thanks to my first reviewer, though anonymous, get a 100 cookies and knightwhosaysni, who made me feel so much better after almost No One Reviewed, gets 1000 cookies!**

**Knightwhosaysni : no I don't know what siye is, what is it?**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. It's Your Birthday

**Chapter 3 - It's Your Birthday**

**A/N– I know the title would be better suited as Truth of Dare, but I like this one better!**

Ginny was very proud of herself. After thinking and talking for a week, Harry and herself had finally decided to ask the professional prank pullers, Fred and George, for help. After hearing their sticking situation, they cooked up the perfect plan. Using one of their new products, a Truth or Dare-type game, they were going to make Ron and Hermione finally admit to fancying each other. It was perfect! Time for a victory dance!

"Go Ginny, it's your birthday, go Gin-

"Uh, Ginny?" Snapping back into reality, she saw Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and her parents looking at her like she had finally lost it. " What in Merlin's name are you doing?" questioned Fred, while everyone else ( minus her parents, who looked afraid for her sanity ) were trying to stifle their laughter. Harry and Ron made the mistake of looking at each other, though, and burst out laughing.

"Ginny,(laugh) your birthday's (laugh)not until (laugh) October" Ron was able to wheeze out, which just got everyone started in a fresh round of hysterical laughing.

"Muggle song..." Ginny tried to explain, but only furthered their laughing, so she decided to sit down and return to the dinner that they had been having before she decided to show everyone her dance skills.

"So," said Hermione, for she was the first to recover. " where are you going tonight, again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, just down to the Leaky Cauldron to meet some old friends." answered Mrs. Weasley. "With Fred and George here to watch you, I'm sure, (she threw them a look) everything will be fine."

George, glancing at Fred, Harry and Ginny before answering, said " Of course, mum, we have everything under control."

"Good, because, when I come back here, everything better be exactly how it should."

"It will be." said Fred.

"Great, I'll see you in the morning." said Mrs. Weasley, and with a small pop, her and Mr. Weasley disappeared.

'Well,' thought Ginny, ' this should be an interesting night.'

* * *

Upon seeing that his parents were gone, Fred announced " Truth of Dare the living room!" 

"Yea," answered Ginny, Harry (pretending like this was news to them) and Ron. Hermione, of course, frowned, and said " Wait, we can't- before Ginny cut her off.

"Come on Hermione! Live a little!" ordered Ginny, pulling her into the living room.

"Everyone here? Ok, the rules are as follows, " explained George. " Someone spins the spinner and they get to ask whoever it lands on a truth or dare question. Only one question at a time, and you have to answer/complete the dare, unless it breaks any laws or does anyone physical harm. Everyone got it?"

" Yea, yea, yea, now on with the games! I spin first!" Called an excited Ginny. Her spin landed on George. " Ok, George, truth of dare?"

"Uh, dare." he answered, and Ginny thought for a while. Finally, she said "I dare you to skip through Diagon Alley tomorrow, singing about rainbows and butterflies !**(A/N lol Mary)**

"Giiiiiinnnnnnnny..." George started to complain, but Ginny said " you have to" in a taunting voice.

" You know I'll get you back.." George said, as he spun the spinner. It landed on Harry.

"Oh, no.." Harry muttered, as George happily asked " Truth or dare?"

Well, thought Harry, I can't do dare, knowing the mad dare George in bound to come up with, so that leaves me with "Truth." Harry said out loud.

"Um,.. Who do you fancy?" George asked. Oh, crap thought Harry! I have to lie.. But he found his mouth opening and him telling them even when he was willing himself not to. "Ginny" he said.

* * *

"Me?" exclaimed Ginny, completely shocked. 

"Yes! Huh, I knew it! You owe me a galleon Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Wait, you guys were betting on if I liked Ginny?" asked Harry in a questioning tone.

"Uh,..." said Ron, taking his turn, the tips of his ears turning red.

"You'll pay for that one, Ron" said Harry, spinning the spinner. "Yes! It landed on Ron! Truth or dare?"shouted Harry. Ron, obviously quite scared of what Harry would make him do if he said dare, answered " Truth."

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Asked Harry, not missing a beat.

"Yes." was the word forced out of Ron's mouth. Then, practically the exact same thing happened from a minute before.

"Me?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"Yea! You owe me a 10 galleons Fred!" shouted George.

" You guys were bet on if I liked Hermione?" asked Ron in a questioning tone.

"Uh,..." came from Fred, but Hermione ignored him and asked " you do?" to Ron.

Ron, going completely red, answered with a yes, to which Hermione ran up to him and kissed him.

"Ew, Ron kissing Hermione, disgusting" said Harry

"Ew, Ron kissing anyone!" said Ginny, shielding her eyes.

"Hey you two," said Fred, walking over to Ron and Hermione and breaking them up, " we still have the rest of the game to play."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter, Ginny and Harry finally get together, and the rest of truth or dare is played! ( I think, anyways, I don't write the chapters in advance!)**

**Giant thanks to StArFiRe-RuLz, you get a million cookies because you are sooooo awesome! Your review was so much fun to read and made me feel so much better because you were my only reviewer! I agree with all of your ramblings, (lol). Dan is going to be in OotP, I think. I could be wrong! Anyway, your awesome!**

**Hey, I'm looking for some ideas for new chapters/ stories. Anyone have any ideas?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. I Dare You To Kiss Me

**Chapter 4** - **I Dare You To Kiss Me**

* * *

As Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione ( who were considerably closer than before ), Fred, and George reformed their circle, the fact that Harry had admitted to fancying her was just sinking in. She couldn't believe it!. She might actually have a chance with Harry! This was what she had been waiting for for_ 5_ years. But, even though she new he liked her, Ginny was suddenly very nervous and was having trouble looking at Harry without turning very, _very_ red. And there was still the possibility that ;1. Harry would say he changed his mind and that really hated her, or, 2. Ron, George, and Fred would beat him up. To bad there's no way neither of those would happen...unless! 

" My Spin!" announced Ginny. ' Please be Harry, please be Harry, please be Harry..' begged Ginny inside her head, to know one in peculiar. And her wish was granted.

"Um," Stammered Ginny, suddenly a little nervous, " Truth or dare?" After thinking for a few seconds, Harry answered " Dare".

'OK..now or never.' thought Ginny, and decided to go on with her plan. In a voice that was steadily calm, surprising herself, she said " I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

"Wha-What?" stammered Harry, turning very deep shade of red.

"I dare you to kiss me." repeated Ginny, with the same calm voice, but with a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Harry was fighting a mental battle. He _badly_ wanted to kiss Ginny, but there were three very strong, older brothers in the room that had snapped into brother mode and were sending him death glares.

Sensing his struggle, she warned " And you three," looking at her brothers in turn " you better leave Harry alone, this was my idea".

Though still frightened, Harry felt the magic in the game forcing him up and over to Ginny. (A/N most of the things Harry is doing right now is because of the magic in the game. He wants to do it, but isn't very good around girls, but the game makes him.) He felt his arms placing his hands behind Ginny's head, and pulling her closer. Her lips were coming closer, and her beautiful eyes were fluttering shut. And then his lips were on hers...

* * *

His lips were on hers! She was in shock for a second, but then realized what was happening. So she kissed him back, at first timidly, but then pouring in all she had felt over the past 4 years. She told him how she loved him, and that she had been waiting for him for 4 years and needed him to love her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she intended to deepen the kiss...

* * *

Wow! Ginny Weasley was a really, really good kisser. Feeling her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer, but was soon ripped from her.

" Harry, I would suggest not doing that with our little sister while any one of her _6_ brothers are in the room." Growled Fred.

"ok..." said Harry, who was still trying to recover from his kiss.

"Fred, shut up" came the voice of a slightly mad sounding Ginny. But then she turned to Harry. "Harry, that was-

"Ginny, do you want to go out?" Harry said quickly, his eyes shimmering in hope and fear of rejection.

"Really?" Harry nodded. " Yes!" and she ran up in kissed him, this time lightly, eyeing her brothers..

"You really will? Yes!" Harry said, beaming down at his new girlfriend.

* * *

"Well, this was one successful game." Stated George, eyeing Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione. " Yea, a little _too_ successful if you ask me." while looking at the now kissing couples, and making puking motions. But both were very happy for the two new couples, and went over to congratulate them.

* * *

**A/N **How do you like it? Chapter 4's up, and it took me quite a while. But summers nearing, and my teachers are lightening the homework some I had time to come and do this. I want to thank my fabulous reviewers, who all made my day when I got their review, and would ask them to do the same again!

**Emmali - **Thanks for your review! The thing about lying, is they can't. Fred and George, while making the game, made it so w/e dare was given had to be completed ( with the exceptions stated in chapter 1) and every truth asked had to be answered. Hope that clears things up! 100 cookies for constructive criticism!

**artemisfowl07- **Thanks SO much for your review! It made my Day! 1000 Cookies for you!

**akaGinny- **I loved your review! I think it's so funny when people call me a good writer, cuz I think I stink! 1000 cookies to you!

**foreverfree- **Thanks for the review! I just wanted to say I love your pen name, lol. 100 cookies!

**Dave the L's gal - Love the review! Helped me get my but moving to write the next chapter! 1000 cookies!**

**starzrshining- **_I Love Your Pen Name_, lol! Thanks for the review, it made my day! 1000 cookies!

Well, I'm all out of cookies! Must go stock up! REVIEW! It makes me feel special! Constructive criticism appreciated!


	5. Tickle Torture

**Disclaimer- ( which I have forgotten to do and am very sorry! ) I don't own the books, or the characters you recognize! Adios!**

"Checkmate!" Declared Ron, keeping his winning streak against Harry for the past 5 and a half years.

"I demand a rematch! Ginny was distracting me." Said Harry, trying to give Ginny a stern look, and failing miserably.

"What?" asked Ginny, giving her best innocent look, which she had perfected from years of Fred and George's teaching.

"Like you don't know" smiled Harry " You know what this means.." Ginny widened her eyes in mock horror. " Not..."

"Yep! Tickle torture!" said Harry, said Harry, pinning her to the couch and tickling her without mercy.

"Ah!" was all Ginny was able to say before she was emerged in a fit of laughter.

"Harry -_laugh_- please - _breath/laugh_ - stop" Giggled out Ginny, laughing and trying to fight her way from his grasp.

"Not until you say it!"

"Never!" Yelled Ginny, laughing and squirming even harder.

"Then you'll never stop laughing! Ha Ha Ha!" said Harry, in a really bad evil-guy voice.

"Fine, fine, uncle!"

"See, it wasn't that hard!" said Harry, laughing, letting her go, and helping her up, " You know I'm going to win anyways, after all, I always do.."

"Oh, really?" questioned Ginny " We'll just see about that.." and was about to start tickling him when Ron cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up the tickle fight-" " Which I was winning!" Interrupted Harry. "Only because- Started Ginny, but was spoken over by Ron. "-But I believe that Harry and I have a Quidditch game to play. Ginny, do you want to join us?"

"No, I have some homework to do." answered Ginny.

"We have a month of summer vacation left!" said Harry.

"Get it done early, you know. I think Hermione's having a bad influence of me.."

"I guess she has." joked Harry," We'll be down at the clearing!"

"Ok, have fun!" said Ginny, as she rushed upstairs after a final peck on the cheek from her boyfriend.

As Ginny entered the room she shared with Hermione, Ginny thought about how lucky she was. She had everything she wanted. She had friends, family, and most of all, Harry. Life with him in the past month had been the best in her life. She spent her days either on walks with Harry, playing quidditch, having fun with the golden trio, or her personal favorite, snogging, Ah, sighed Ginny, it had been perfect. But she had come to one flaw in the road - Harry's birthday.

It was three days away, and Ginny had been trying to put a party together. That was why she was inside now, instead of outside playing quidditch. She was inviting Harry's friends from the Order, and they were going to have a blast. It was all planned out. But, she still didn't have a present for Harry. What could she get the boy who had everything? All she had was the love in her heart, and a knack for quidditch and singing. Wait- singing! She knew exactly what she would do! And with her new idea in her head, she went to work.

**A/N - I know, not a very long chapter! Sorry about that! This was kind of a filler, and the good stuff ( I think, lol ) should be coming next chapter! Can anyone figure out what she's going to do? It's not that hard! If you can't, tune it next chapter to find out!**

**Thanks to these AWESOME reviewers, but remember, I'm wicked greedy and want more! Lol!**

**Emmali -Thanks for reviewing again! You get 1,000 cookies for reviewing twice! I no, I love fluff to!**

**dancergirl2011 - I thought it was a funny chapter to! 100 cookies to you!**

**artemisfowl07 - Lol, last time, I meant to give you 100 cookies like everyone else, but typo, sorry! Anyway, thanks for reviwing again, it really made my day! 1000 cookies to you!**

**harrysbestfriend - You would not believe how happy I was when I got your review! It made me feel so special, and you're my new best friend! Thanks sooo much and you get 10,000 cookies! ( lol, you made me laugh with the popping comment!)**

**themaraudersaremine- Lol, thanks for your review, it really made my day! I love your pen name, buy the way! 10,000 cookies for being the first reviewer to the chapter!**


	6. Tweezers?

**Chapter 6- Tweezers!**

Ginny paced nervously around the kitchen of the Burrow, listing off in her head everything she needed to make sure was finished. Harry's birthday party was just a few minutes away, guests would be arriving, and everything had to go flawlessly. For the past three days she had been working on making everything perfect, and if everything went according to plan, it would be. Some of her brothers had taken Harry out to play Quidditch so he wouldn't see his party being created. Mrs. Weasley was in charge of food, so that was bound to be delicious. Ron had invited the guests, so that was one less thing she had to do. The twins had provided music ( They said it was called a CD, and they used something called A-Tunes or O-Tunes or something like that. Supposedly it was a muggle gadget, though Ginny wasn't sure whether to believe them) (**A/N I was talking about I-Tunes, if you didn't get that**) and might try to come up with some games they could play. With Hermione in charge of decorations, all Ginny really had to do was make sure everything came together, which, surprising enough, was harder than it sounds.

"Ginny!"

"Ron, don't shout from the living room, come in here and talk to me!"

Rushing in with a guilty look on his face, Ron shouted in a jumbled mess "I think I forgot to invite Hagrid! How did I forget Hagrid! I mean, he's one of Harry's best-

Ding-dong.

"Ron, shut up for a second! People are starting to come!" Ginny snapped, fuming that her prat of a brother had forgotten to invite one of Harry's best friends, and only remembered 3 seconds before the party.

" Hi professors! Thanks for coming!" Said Ginny through her half-forced grin.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." Came from the thin lipped smile of her transfiguration teacher. " May we come in?"

"Of course, professor" Ginny opened the door wide for Professor McGonagall, Dumbledor, and tiny Flitwick to enter, followed by...Hagrid?

"Hagrid! Hi!" Came the relieved and surprised voice of Prat #6. "Never mind, Ginny!"

"Stupid... making me worry... can't even remember...biggest prat..." Ginny mumbled under her breath along with a few colorful choice words here and there before going to meet the crowds of her boyfriends friends waiting to be welcomed warmly into her home.

* * *

Something is diffidently up. All day people had been acting strange. For one thing, he hadn't seen hide nor hare of Ginny, Mrs. Weasley or Hermione all day. And for what he had seen of everyone else after they had played quidditch, there had been more whispering, shuffling, and nervous smiles than normal even for such an odd family. 'I'm probably just imagining things.' Harry thought, mentally shaking himself. 'I'm overreacting' But he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't over reacting, and that something was up. Then, a horrible thought entered Harry's mind. 'What-what if the Weasley brothers were planning some type of initiation? That must be it! I knew they really couldn't have excepted me dating Ginny! What are they going to do to me?' Harry let out an involuntary shudder. Before Harry could start thinking of things they might experiment with, Harry heard voices around the barn.

"You want to take out his funny bone out? With tweezers? It's amazing what some people can come up with!" Came an amused voice of Fred.

'They're going to take out my funny bone out? With tweezers? That's just wrong! They wouldn't do that to me, would they?' Harry thought frantically, not believing what he was hearing.

" I wonder if this was used as some type of muggle torture? Maybe Harry already know's about it?"

"Either way, George, I'm sure we'll diffidently surprise Harry!..."

' They're coming this way!' Harry ran around the barn in time and peeked around to see the twins walking towards the Burrow, bent over a board on which Harry could see the outlines of a drawing of a man and the Weasley poking him with tweezers. 'Probably practicing' though Harry gloomily. 'I have a very long summer ahead of me.'

**A/N They were talking about the game Operations**

**

* * *

**

With no more invitation mishaps from Ron, everyone Ginny could think of to invite was here. Which was diffidently good for Harry, and a coordination disaster for her. And the Firewhiskey hadn't even been broken out yet! Not that they were planning on having any, but with Fred and George around, it was a given.

Other than that, though, everything was going pretty good. The food was, of course, delicious, and the decorations looked superb. Even with Sirius, or lack there of, on a lot of people's minds, everyone was still having a good time. And as far as Ginny knew, the birthday boy still had no idea what was going on.

* * *

"You'll never take me alive!" shouted Harry, eyes closed, a stick pointing out in front of him like a sword, at what he had believed to be the Weasley brothers, but had actually turned out to be a rabbit coming out from a bush. Ok, so maybe he was a little bit paranoid. Ok, a lot bit paranoid. But, you would be too if they Weasley brothers and their tweezers were coming after you. From the time he had seen the Weasley brothers until now, almost 20 minutes later, he had been secret-agent-ing his way towards the Burrow, so he wouldn't be spotted. With lots of summer-salts, tiptoeing, crawling, and pointless shouting like the example shown above, Harry had slowly but surely made his way towards the burrow in his paranoid state. It was a little- well, a lot- weird, but he liked his funny bone attached to his arm and planned to keep it that way.

* * *

_  
**A/N** I know it's been literally forever since I last updated, and I'm so sorry! I've been much more busy that I thought I would be, so this chapter didn't come! Sorry to all those who were waiting for this chapter, I give you the right to yell at me in your reviews hint, hint_

_A special thanks to the awesome reviewers:_

**Ms Ronupert Grint - **I'm glad you like it! The last update was when I fixed the chapter, like you said.

**dwntwndanbrwn - **Your review was wickedly awesomely sweet! Lol, thanks for reading and telling me about the mix up at the beginning! Funny that my grammar was good, I'm usually horrible!

**Thehiddenauthor - **Thank you for reading my story! I liked the spin the bottle part to, if I don't say so my self ; )

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL - **Thanks for telling my about her birthday being you know when! I thought her birthday was in October, too. I wonder why we thought that. Well, anyway, thanks for reading ( I like your pen name, buy the way!)

**themaraudersaremine - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fanfic, and you can tell your friend I think she comes up with the best pen names!

**iluvgerardbutler - **It made my day to hear you thought it was well written! The biggest compliment an author (me? An author? Well, kinda sorta not really, but that's ok!) can get!

**artemisfowl07 - **sorry it took me forever to update! You've been a faithful reviewer and deserve better! 1000 cookies as an apology!

_6 reviews! Pretty good! Lets see if we can beat it! REVIEW Please!_

**_hplovesme_**


End file.
